


On The Hook, Again

by JackiLeigh



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: This story is a tag to the previews from the season 5 finale.





	On The Hook, Again

On The Hook, Again

 

AN: This story is a tag to the previews from the season 5 finale. I have not seen the episode yet, and depending on how things go, some of this may be changed. At any rate, I hope you all enjoy. And I thank you, in advance, for your reviews and alerts.

 

It was a familiar scene, Neal Caffrey in cuffs. But this time the situation was vastly different. Special Agent Peter Burke and other members of White Collar had seen Neal jump on a helicopter, headed for parts unknown. They could not follow the copter and soon lost it from sight. And now 6 months later and far from home, Neal had been recaptured. He was headed back to New York.

Neal hadn’t said much during his capture. And now he was choosing to look out the window on his side of the small plane.

“Neal, we….” Peter started.

“What are you doing here? You said we were going back to New York. Why aren’t you in D.C.?”

Peter opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t tell me they unchained you from your desk long enough to hunt me down.”

Peter studied Neal for just a moment. The young man looked tired. He had a bruise on the left side of his neck, and he was favoring the right side of his chest. Peter imagined huge, nasty bruises and cracked, if not broken ribs. He would call and have an ambulance waiting for them when they landed in New York.

Peter knew Neal would not let him close enough to check out his injuries. Every attempt Peter had made had been met with an evil look. And Neal pulling away, causing himself more pain in the process. What he did get was Neal staring at him, expecting an answer.

“I didn’t take the D.C. position.” Peter replied.

“Why?” Neal fired back, his pain coming out as irritation.

“Somebody had to find you?”

Neal grinned but there was no humor in it. “Yeah,” He said, trying to readjust and immediately regretting it as pain shot up his injured side. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. “…so you can finally prove your point, once a criminal, always a criminal.”

“…because I’m the one who knows you best.” Peter stated.

Neal dismissed his comment and closed his eyes, turning his face to the window. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Agent Burke.”

Peter sighed. He didn’t say anything else. The sad part was that Neal believed what he said. That was how he saw Peter now. Peter had made that comment, and others, in a moment of anger. He had said a lot of things that had caused a lot of damage to Neal and to their relationship that he had not intended. It was part of the reason, Peter guessed, that Neal took his helicopter ride in the first place. There wasn’t anything left for him in New York.

Peter waited until he heard Neal softly snoring. He then checked out his C.I.’s injuries. And they were as bad as Peter had imagined. Peter had heard that somebody had spread a false rumor about a price being on Caffrey’s head. It had sent money-hungry locals into a frenzy; much the same as it had in Cape Verde. Except in Cape Verde, Neal had had friends, help. In his latest adventure he had been on his own, and he had paid the price. Peter could only think that rumors of a con man in residence made the rich vacationers hold onto their wallets even more tightly.

Neal opened his eyes and groaned. He felt the plane descend as he looked around him, a little disoriented. The events of the past few hours came back to him. He was back in NYC, and most likely on his way back to prison.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Neal stated.

“I did, Neal. I had to find you.” Peter replied.

“You don’t seem to be aware of this, but the White Collar Division in New York City is full of agents. You know…all those people you used to work with.” Neal knew he was sounding like a sarcastic smart ass, but he didn’t really care.

“I still work there. And yes, White Collar has some great agents. But none of them know you as well as I do.”

“I’m going back to prison, why is that relevant?” Neal asked.

“I can’t be a handler without a C.I.” Peter replied.

“Again, I’m going back to prison, why is that relevant?” Neal then realized what Peter was saying. He shook his head. “You told Jones not to waste his career on me. You left, and I was going to be the next guy’s problem.”

Peter, hearing his own words repeated, they stung. He had no idea how Neal even knew what he had said.

Neal smiled. Again, it was not a happy smile. “Your attitude told me I was going to be the next guy’s problem. A tiny little bug I dropped in your pocket told me what you said to Jones.”

“Neal!” Peter started.

“No! Don’t…you don’t get to do that! You’re a smart man, you had to think…or at least entertain the idea that I really hadn’t gotten James to confess. That had to have crossed your mind. But…strange thing was, you waited until you’re a free man before you said anything!” Neal was angry, and he was hurting. And the pain he was causing himself trying to stand only added to both feelings. He swayed as he stood. He grabbed onto the seat in front of him to steady himself before he tried to take a step. Neal felt Peter behind him. And strangely, it both comforted him and made him angry, all at the same time. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of Peter. Peter already had enough ammunition against him.

Neal made his way, slowly, off the plane. He saw the ambulance waiting for him, and he was ecstatic. His chest was killing him, and he was not sure he could make it much further. He took only a couple more steps before he collapsed.

Peter caught Neal from behind as he passed out. The EMTs rushed forward with the stretcher to take him to the hospital.

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 2

 

AN: I may have this chapter posted also before the actual episode runs. If so, I may just slap the universal AU stamp on it and let it go, as is. I am kind of liking what I have so far, it’s turning out better than I thought it would. I am intentionally not mentioning Mozzie here, based on what hints the preview gave us. So, 

 

Neal opened his eyes slowly, he knew that perfume. “June.”

“Hey, Darlin’.” June said. She had been by Neal’s bedside since Peter had called her to let her know that Neal was back in the states. June had kept a constant vigil and she was thrilled to see Neal, back where he belonged.

Neal wondered what game Peter was playing with him. He was not in a prison infirmary, obviously, June was there.

“This is not a prison infirmary.” Neal replied as soon as Peter walked into his hospital room.

“No, Neal, it’s not.”

“What game are you playing?” Neal asked, irritated that he was being messed with.

“Neal?” June asked, feeling the tension in the room.

“No, June. I’m tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Neal said, glaring at Peter. “I need to know what he wants. What he REALLY wants.”

“There’s no game here.” Peter replied.

“Uh, huh!” Neal said, nodding. “And you….” He stopped suddenly. Neal began to groan. He put his hand to his chest.

June pushed the nurse call button and seconds later both she and Peter were being ushered out of the room so that the nurse could calm her patient.

Peter and June went to the waiting room to sit and wait.

“Why are you doing this?” June asked.

“What am I doing?” Peter wondered.

“…dragging this out…that’s what you’re doing. Put him back in jail…if that’s what you intend. But…he doesn’t deserve this…dangling his freedom in front of him like this.” June said, in anguish.

Peter didn’t know what to say. That had not, at all, been his intention. It took him a moment to speak. Peter shook his head. “He’s not going back to prison, June. He’s not going back. He’s gonna be with me. I told the board that I was the reason Neal left. They took D.C. back as punishment. They didn’t want to punish him too much, not after I told them all he had been through this past year with James and Ellen. And, of course, I reminded them of all the wins our partnership produced.” Peter mused. “By the time I was finished, I think they felt kind of bad for him, actually.” He paused. “The board is willing to give him a chance, one chance. They said 4 more years, at first, two years suspended. They took off another year for Neal’s work with the FBI.”

June hadn’t expected that. It took her a few moments absorb it all. “Neal said D.C. was important to you. Why did you do all this for him?” June replied, shocked at his revelations.

Peter nodded. “It was, it really was. But the promotion, the responsibility was turning me into someone I didn’t like. Neal has a brilliant criminal mind. He will always act like a criminal if people…. I had lost my faith in him, and he knew it. I just…I don’t like where I went when I said all those things to him. He deserves better from me. And he knew it. He gave me 6 very, very long months to think about it all.”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 3

 

AN: I’ve seen the season finale and it was very unsatisfying as far as the reconciliation of Neal’s and Peter’s relationship (It was all fake/empty kind words and empty gestures). In my mind they have not made up for the damage done this season. That is why I have continued to write this story. This is a little of how I wish things had gone.

 

“You’re still here.” Neal said as soon as Peter walked back into the room.

“I never left.” Peter replied.

“Why?” Neal asked. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, and June and I were….”

“No.” Neal said frustrated. “Not that, D.C. You’re not in D.C.”

“I told you I never left, Neal. It was true. I’m not a pencil pusher. I allowed myself to think about all the good things that came with that job. And I lost sight of what was important to me. Doing the job, being an agent, that’s what important to me. Being a field agent, working with good people, having people that matter in my life.”

“You’re telling me I matter?” Neal asked.

Peter nodded. “You do.”

“So all that stuff you said…were we on an episode of Candid Camera?” Neal asked, sarcastically.

“I was angry. I opened my mouth, and all the wrong things came out.” Peter said.

“So, what….we’re supposed to be all huggy and sweep everything under the rug and pretend all the hurt and pain didn’t happen. That everything that was an issue between us just suddenly…isn’t anymore?” Neal asked, unbelieving Peter’s attitude.

Peter sighed. “Not exactly, nothing is going to be easy about this. I realized I needed to adjust my attitude and face a few truths. That is never easy.”

“So, I guess you’re gonna tell me my attitude sucks and to knock it off.” Neal retorted.

“No.” Peter said simply.

“Why not?”

“Because I deserve your anger, the attitude is a bit trying though.” Peter admitted.

Neal didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“You were right with what you said about James. It scared me how much you would do to help me though, Neal, what you would risk. Your devotion was scary because I knew, if things were reversed I would not and could not respond in kind, for a variety of reasons.” Peter explained. “I have my job, my reputation, and most importantly, Elizabeth to think about.”

Neal thought for a second. “So, I’m not going back to prison?”

“No.”

“And you…?”

“I’m staying here.” Peter said, completing his thought. “I want to work on whatever issues are between us. I think our friendship is worth it.”

 

THE END


End file.
